


Ask and Ye Shall Receive

by BBJ_3



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Ring, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Requested fic, Vibrator, aquabat, blame Poison Ivy, cleansing head space, drugging mentioned, not by main couple, regaining control of body, thrusting vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: After Poison Ivy drugs Superman, the Man of Steel forgets Batman isn't his, and in the aftermath, Arthur comforts his lover in their unique way.





	Ask and Ye Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



The Prince of Gotham - a gorgeous sight spread across the black satin sheets. They glimmered beneath his chiseled form, blending with the ropes tethering his arms behind his back. A spreader bar kept his legs spread where they were bent beneath him, shoving his muscled ass in the air where Arthur could watch it sway with every straining curve and twist of Bruce's spine. With the black thrusting vibrator which shook and pressed into Bruce unrelentingly, the picture came together beautifully. The cock ring wasn't bad either. 

Watching his lover strain, Arthur loosely circled his cock with his fingers. They trailed up and down - teasingly brushing through the pre-cum leaking steadily out as the muscles in his bare thighs tensed to keep from leaping from his chair to wrench the vibrator out and shove his cock into Bruce's wrecked hole. The idea had merit. Eventually, he'd do it. Shove himself so far in that Bruce could feel him for days. Plug the Bat right back up and repeat until his cum penetrated, marking Bruce like a neon sign for anyone with super senses. And that thought eased the temptation. 

Gritting his teeth, Arthur growled, "Is this what you wanted?" Bruce said nothing. "Got you all laid out for me. We could be here for days. Beers in the cooler, and I can always fill your belly with my cum if you get hungry."

Still no response. Bruce clenched his jaw and powered through even as Arthur turned up the intensity, sending the older man's hips rocking forward for any sort of friction, but only for a fraction of a second before his mind recalled the tight ring which kept him from finishing. 

Maybe it was unfair. Bruce wasn't the cheating sort. He knew when to cut and run - the files he had on how to take down each member of the League said that much, and maybe watching his parents die held him back from trusting that death wouldn't take away those who wouldn't just outright walk out of the picture, but he'd adopted kids - he'd been a good father, was a good father to his sons. Sure, he had his flaws, but on the whole, Bruce Wayne - the Batman - was a man of honor. Otherwise, he would've killed every single goddamn villain in Gotham the first time they crossed his path, so really, it wasn't his fault. He hadn't made the first move, and he had definitely pushed back, but stupid Poison Ivy and her sway had Superman twisted up until he couldn't tell the present from the past, and why wouldn't he pulled the fully suited Bat against him? Who would resist tearing at the cowl to suck and bite until there was a line of bruises in his wake? 

Bruce had fought. He'd pulled at the Kryptonian's hair, hissing, "No!"

That hadn't mattered. If Diana had been late...

Arthur shook his head, refusing to even consider the alternative. Bruce needed him to keep his head. If he got angry, Arthur would get too rough. This would turn from a cleansing exercise where Bruce regained control over his body and found a calmer head space into punishment. None of this was about Arthur Curry. This was about Bruce. About Bruce asking for what he wanted. Bruce allowing himself to beg and moan and whimper in front of his lover because every shield they'd broken down was back up with added height and spikes on top. 

Bruce needed this. They'd discussed it once - after a particularly hard night when Arthur had asked about Jason Todd and gotten an answer he hadn't expected - and definitely hadn't wanted for his lover. Arthur craved to know everything about Bruce. Every chink in his armor, every desire - every mundane thought that passed through Bruce's brilliant mind - Arthur wanted it all, and that meant seeing darker places - places he knew personally and places unique to Bruce. Knowing how to find their way back together ensured their relationship beyond those places, and if it took all night or all week, Arthur would bring them back together this time too. 

When Bruce asked, he'd bite over every mark - kiss every bruise just like he always did because this wasn't different. That bastard didn't get to enter this room. Not as far as Bruce was concerned. Arthur could stew until Bruce relented, but Superman - Clark Kent - didn't exist, so Arthur couldn't promise to bite over and reclaim Bruce because Superman had no claim on him. And waiting - that was the worst. They came together so naturally, but Bruce needed to ask. 

Pressing the remote, Arthur increased the depth of the thrusting vibrator again and activated the vibrating function in cock ring. Bruce was so pretty when he cried, and this was a long night. Not the longest they'd had - but close. This was personal. This was Bruce's trust being betrayed, and Bruce finding himself unable - perhaps even unwilling - to draw poison on a friend when he should have, but that was another conversation.

Bruce released a soft whine, causing Arthur to lean forward. Burying his face into the mattress, Bruce struggled just a bit longer before his hips fell. He rutted against the sheets, but he couldn't get an angle to undo the cock ring himself. 

"Please!" Bruce cried, wrenching to the side, tossing himself onto his back as he arched, but Arthur pinned down his hips. Dark eyes glowered through tears up at his lover. "Arthur - Arthur, I need - goddamnit, please just - "

Arthur smiled. His fingers trailed down Bruce's side, and he inched back until his mouth aligned with the other man's cock. "Please what?" Flicking his tongue against the other's swollen member, he kept Bruce's knees apart with his shoulders as he undid the spreader, leaving Bruce to scramble against the sheets only to have his hips kept in place by Aquaman's super strength. "I could suck you off, or I could fuck you. I could do both; you don't have to cum."

The Bat whimpered, tossing his head back. "Fuck me!" he demanded. "Please - just - fuck! Arthur!"

Out came the vibrator and the slide was just as good as he'd imagined. Bruce's body twitched. The sloppy warmth of his hole clenched around him. Wrapping his legs around Arthur's waist, he pulled the man to him, thrusting back against the hard cock which shatter the remains of his composure until he could do nothing but cry his pleasure as he flipped the other man, rolling them despite the limited leverage to ride Arthur. 

"That's it," the darker skinned male encouraged. "You're doing so good. Ride me, Bruce. Take as much as you need."

And he did. Bouncing up and down on Arthur's cock, Bruce chased an orgasm which bled into every crevice of his mind until there was no room for anything else. Every thought slipped away but the feeling of being full and warm and of the edge where pleasure pressed into pain. 

"Take it off," Bruce commanded, and the cock ring released, sending Bruce over the edge. His cum shooting out to over the hard contours of Arthur's abdomen. Though his body clenched, he ground down, swiveling his hips and milking the cock within him until the heat of Arthur's release filled him, and he collapsed.

Arthur ran his hands up and down Bruce's spine, massaging his lover's arms before releasing them. The Bat relaxed his weight fully against the half-Atlantean. For a moment, the two melted into the bed, basking in the endorphins and oxytocin racing through their veins. 

"Thank you," Bruce whispered. 

Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a one shot, feel free to visit me on Tumblr or comment here.


End file.
